Dusk Episode 48
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 48 Elli gets up and sees Desmond, looking out at the endless desert. Elli: Hey, I need to go talk to my mom, will you be alright? Desmond: Yea, I'll be fine, now that you're here. Elli: Alright, I'll be back soon. (she walks to Kristi's tent) Kristi: Elli, how is it going? Elli: Mom, we need to talk. Kristi: Okay, what about? Elli: Why did you leave? Kristi: What? Elli: Don't act like you don't know the answer. Kristi: I don't get the question, sorry. Elli (she slaps Kristi): Why did you leave us?! (she starts to cry and falls down on her knees) Kristi (surprised): Honey, I didn't think it would matter that much. (she goes to hug Elli, but she shoves her away) Elli: You left me to take care of teen sister, so you could be with dad. We needed you! I'm lucky that Abbey didn't grow up to hate me! Kristi: I didn't know until it was too late. I'm here now, though. Elli (hugging Kristi, still crying): I missed you so much. Kristi: You always were the one who chewed me out when I deserved it. Elli: Yea, I guess I was a pain in the ass, huh? Kristi: Yes, but you were my pain in the ass. Elli: Where's dad? I want to talk to him too. Kristi: He should be in the kitchen, making breakfast. Michael (walking in): Yes, I was, but I burnt it. Elli: Dad! (she hugs him) It's been too long since I've seen you. Michael: Hey there, sweety. I have to admit, I didn't expect both of my daughters to be with us. What about your brother, where is he? Elli (tearing up again): He's dead, dad. He died yesterday, letting us escape. I couldn't save him. He was too protective over me. Michael: You were his favorite. He always thought that Abbey was too annoying, but he loved you, so much. I remember when you had your first boyfriend, he was going to interrogate him for a day. Elli: Yea, he wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend. Michael: Well, me and your mother came back, so maybe he'll come back too. Elli: I hope so. Kristi: Actually, he already has the chance. He just wants to wait until tonight. Elli: Okay, why? Kristi: He wants it to be just the right timing. Elli: Alright, I think I can wait that long. Kristi: Now, Elli, there is a catch. Elli: What is it? Kristi: Jason can only be back for tonight. He hasn't been gone long enough for him to be able to come back for good. Elli: I see. Well, I'll make the best of it. Kristi: That's my girl. Michael: You better get ready, he'll be here soon. Elli: Thanks, guys. That night Elli sits at a restaurant that she chose to go to, waiting for Jason to show up. She's bored, ordering a few low-grade drinks. Then, Jason walks in, but she doesn't see him. Jason: So, it looks like I kept you waiting a little bit too long, eh sis? Elli: Jason! (she gets up and hugs him) Jason: Hey, I've only been gone a day. Elli: You should know that I don't want you to be gone. You're my best friend. Jason: I'm sorry I can only do this for a few hours. Elli: It's good enough for me. Jason: I just hope this time, we can actually sit down and talk. Elli: Yea, last time didn't go so well. Jason: You seem happier than usual. Elli: I am happier than usual. I'm happy because I'm with my whole family now. Jason: Oh, well, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. Elli: It's alright, you'll be back soon enough, right? Jason: I have to wait a few weeks, then decide f I want to, which I do. A wall breaks in the restaurant from Israel, in search of the two. Jason: Together? Elli: You know it. The two start rushing Israel, hitting him with all that they've got, but nothing seems to work. Israel has maxed out his powers, being able to kill a normal person with one shot. Elli (breathing heavily): Damn, this one is tough as nails. Israel: You puny Fallen Angels can't kill me. Only someone of great power can kill me. Elli: Oh yea, well, my katana has been waiting to fight an enemy of your strength. It calls for your blood. Israel: So, you're a bit cocky aren't you? Elli: Huh? Israel (slamming her into a wall): Let's see how cocky you are, when you're dead! (he starts beating the crap out of her) Elli: Shit! Jason, help me! Jason runs over and punches Israel, making him let go of Elli. Jason: Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister again. Israel: You've got guts, kid. I'll be back to kill you two another time. Ta-ta. (he disappears again) Jason (seeing Elli, not even able to get up): Elli, I'll carry you back to the camp. (he picks her up and put her on his back) Elli: Please, hurry Jason. Jason: Right. (he starts running toward the camp) In hell Israel (talking to Satan): Lord, God has made quite the team to come down here. Satan: Will they be an issue? Israel: No, they're no match for me. Satan: Then, I wish you luck. Tell me once your finished killing them off. Israel: Yes, Lord Satan. To be continued...